Virtualization of computer resources generally involves the abstraction of computer hardware, which essentially separates operating systems and applications from direct correlation to specific hardware. Hardware is therefore abstracted to enable multiple operating systems and applications to access parts of the hardware, defining a seamless virtual machine. The result of virtualization is that hardware is more efficiently utilized and leveraged.
In a typical virtualized desktop infrastructure (VDI) architecture, user displays and input devices are local, but applications execute remotely in a server. Because applications are executing remotely, a latency element is introduced due to network travel time and application response time. One method of assessing the performance of remote applications is by measuring the response times for various events. These response times are the result of aggregating latency across different components in the architecture. Measuring these latencies, however, is a challenge as measurements must encompass latencies related to both the low level events (such as mouse movements) and the high level events (application launches), as well as work across network boundaries and a range of client devices. While recording the start of an event initiated on the client side is straightforward, accurately characterizing server-dependent events at the client is challenging due to the lack of semantic information and additional mitigating factors such as the use of lossy image compression techniques.